


Shopping Trip

by majesticduxk



Series: A Traditional Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brat Dean, Bratting, Come, Come play, Confused Dean, D/d, D/s, D/s elements, Discipline, M/M, Omega Verse, Panties, Public Discipline, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, alpha!cas, d/d elements, d/s dynamics, omega!dean, omega/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets his reward.</p><p>This is a side story to "A Traditional Family". It follows on directly from chapter 17, and although it can probably be read as a stand alone, it makes more sense if read with the other. </p><p>Read the Tags. They are all relevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is also part of the flash fic series, and so has been written quickly, and has not been beta'd. if you see any typos feel free to let me know. If you have issues with any of the tags, don't read.
> 
>  
> 
> Very inspired by a random chat with squeakpigsrevenge. <3

When Dean thought ‘reward’, he thought Cas tying him down and rimming him for hours. When Dean thought ‘reward’, he thought Cas cooking his favourite food and feeding him while they watched a movie that Dean chose. Fuck, when Dean thought ‘reward’, that… that fucking awesome spanking even came to mind. (Perhaps a little _too_ readily).

When Dean thought reward, he did _not_ think shopping.

Shopping was not a reward. Shopping was not nice. 

In fact, Dean hated shopping. He particularly hated shopping with Cas. Cas was a very… hands on shopper. As in he liked getting his hands on Dean. And while Dean was in no way opposed to Cas’s hands, it just took so much extra time.

Dean was more of a _does it look like it fits? Yeah? Good enough_ type of shopper. When they were younger, when he and Sam lived out of the back of the Impala, John never gave them any time for such unimportant things. If Dean needed anything, it had be fast. He had no doubt John would have left him behind. It was why all his clothes were too big. When they were growing up, they’d last longer. The fact that it covered him up was a bonus. 

Cas, however… Cas liked Dean to try everything on. Cas liked to make sure he was getting what he wanted. Cas liked to make sure that the clothes _fit_. 

Cas was even more interested when it was the little scraps of nothing that graced Dean’s hips and ass. Which was how Dean found himself dragged into a change room with his alpha bringing God knew how many pairs of panties with them. There was a certain spark in his eye as he demanded Dean try them on. 

And while he hated shopping, Dean could get behind that spark. Not that Cas needed to know that.

~o~

Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel watched Dean slump unhappily in one corner, sighing much louder than was strictly necessary. 

Castiel ignored it. Dean was always like this. Denying himself these little pleasures, while in reality he loved every moment of it. Well, the moments where Castiel’s hand and eyes were all over him, which was most them. So keeping an eye on his ungrateful pup, Castiel settled himself comfortably on the chair in the other. Dean’s corner had all the mirrors: perfect for an alpha to look at their pretty pet. Castiel’s corned had extra tables, allowing him to lay out all the different panties. First though, he had to assess them – were they really perfect for Dean? Taking his time, Castiel examined each and every pair: feeling the fabric, holding them up the light, measuring them with his eyes to compare to Dean. 

Humming happily, Castiel looked at the piles. There were more than a few pairs Castiel was looking forward to seeing on his lovely omega. The question was, where to start? Eventually he decided on a blue satin pair. They matched Castiel’s eyes, and were trimmed with red lace. It was a bold statement, but his omega was nothing if not bold. Plus he couldn’t deny he liked seeing more of himself on Dean.

“I think we’ll start with these ones, Dean.”

“Ca-as!” Dean whined pathetically. 

The alpha merely raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were having a lovely trip out today. It would be a shame to spoil it with defiance. Are you planning on disobeying me, Dean?”

Dean sighed as huffily as he thought he could away with. Although Castiel’s hand twitched, he was in a good enough mood to let the attitude pass. Dean held out a hand for the first pair of panties, but Castiel shook his head. 

“Everything off first, pup.”

Biting back his complaints Dean stripped out of his clothes, balling them up and throwing them in the corner. Castiel ignored the petty rebellion, instead taking his time, looking through the _mountain_ of silky nothings he’d picked up. Again. He made Dean wait, but eventually settled on the original blue pair. 

“These ones please, Dean.”

Dean had enough self-control not to snatch them out of his alpha’s hand. But it was a close thing. 

When he held them in his hand, he paused. They were beautifully silky. Soft, with a subtle embossed pattern – leaves or feathers. Dean nodded as he slipped one leg through, and then the other. Pulling them up over his hips, he ran his finger under the lace at the leg, settling them more comfortable against the curve of his hips and ass. 

“Hey! These feel pretty good, Cas!” 

And he wouldn’t mind walking around the house in them too. Cas had way too much interest in the silky see through ones recently. And while he was finally used to Sam seeing him in next to nothing (and nothing, now that he thought about it), with Gabe back… well, he wasn’t so comfortable. Which was stupid, as Gabe was a fucking exhibitionist, and then two omegas often cuddled naked. There was just something about a pair of sheer panties that made him feel even more exposed. 

Not that he’d said anything. If he had Cas would have pulled him onto his lap and cuddled him through a conversation of what he was comfortable with. Ugh. The conversation was worse than the panties. And of course there was Gabe… Gabe who had no fucking shame. Eyebrows met in a frown as Dean thought on the other omega. That fucking gold thong-

“Dean!” Castiel’s voice was sharp. 

Dean looked up and yes, that was the _I’ve called you three times, where the fuck are you_ voice. 

Dean hastened to apologise. “Sorry, Alpha. I was just thinking how comfortable these are. And the colour is nice too?”

It was a half-truth. 

~o~

Dean had looked pleased as he pulled on the panties, although it wasn’t long before storm clouds gathered on his brow. And Castiel knew why. No matter how much he wished his brother and his mate got on there was always tension… 

Despite the fact that they adored each other, they were highly competitive. For Castiel’s attention, and now Sam’s too. It was taking time for all of them to settle into their new dynamics. It would happen, but in the meantime, every evening found at least one brat with their nose stuck a corner. Holding back a chuckle, he reflected that even when it was just Dean, most evenings there was a brat with their nose stuck in a corner! 

Castiel felt his expression soften even further. God! He was becoming such a sap! But he loved his home. He loved his family, his pack, and he loved his Dean. He loved every moment of his happy, confident pup pushing and prodding and trying to get a reaction… although life would be decidedly more comfortable for Dean if he asked for attention in a less combative way. 

And as for Gabe, well, Castiel was pleased that he was becoming Sam’s problem! 

Now, however, was not the best time to think about pack – especially as Dean’s thoughts appeared to be somewhat less comforting than Castiel’s. 

“Dean. Today is you and me. We aren’t thinking about Gabriel –“ 

“Then don’t throw a golden thong into the pile!” Dean winced. Ok, that was rude. He interrupted and he wasn’t using a nice voice. Two things Cas hated a lot. Dean’s ass could attest to that fact… but hopefully the fact they were in public would mean Cas was less spank-happy?

Raising his eyes to look at his alpha, Cas didn’t look pleased. But he hadn’t ordered Dean over his lap yet, so there was still hope that Dean’s ass would remain perfectly white. 

“Sorry, Cas. I know I shouldn’t interrupt! I just hate shopping. And I… I don’t like wearing things that Gabe wears!”

Blinking, Castiel looked at the offending article. It did look like something Gabe would wear. In fact, Castiel was certain that his brother had a drawer full of identical golden thongs. A smile teased at his lips, but he wouldn’t laugh. His poor pup was so serious. 

“Fair enough, pup. But next time if you could use your manners?”

Dean flushed. Castiel had taken to doing this more often, talking to him like he was a young puppy who didn’t know how to behave. 

So Dean used his manners. “I like these ones, Cas. They feel nice.”

Castiel nodded in approval. They looked good too. “Ok, pup. We’ll get those.”

Instead of packing up, like any sensible person would, the alpha went back to perusing the huge pile of underwear. 

“Cas, that’s not – ”

“What was that, Dean? You want to argue with me? In public?” Castiel looked into the distance. “I seem to remember you have feelings about being disciplined in public.”

Pushing Cas probably wasn’t the best option. Now that he’d had time to think about it, Cas really didn’t mind bending Dean over his knee in public. Like that time in St Louis… 

“No, Cas. But the thing is…”

Castiel put the panties aside and gave Dean his full attention. While Dean often liked having Cas’s full attention, now was not one of those times. 

“Before we left this morning, didn’t we decide to have a nice day shopping?”

“You decided,” Dean muttered. 

Not quietly enough. 

~o~

“ _I_ decided?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. One of these days they were going to have a conversation about remembering conversations the way they happened, rather than in the way that best suited Dean. “Would you like to try that again?”

Dean looked lippy, but held his peace. Despite his good mood, Cas now had his spanking eyes on. And that never boded well for Dean’s behind. Except… Dean flushed bright red. Except now for the other type of spanking… Dean eyed the pile of panties with more interest. Perhaps there was a point to this after all. 

As if sensing the change in mood, Cas smiled broadly and held up a red pair of boycut shorts that were all lace. 

“These look nice, Dean. Although I would really like to see them with your ass a nice shade of red.” Castiel looked at Dean reflectively. “Perhaps I’ll need them soon.” Nodding to himself, Castiel set them aside. “I’ll leave them here, just in case.”

Dean knew his mouth dropped. Was that...? That was a fucking _challenge_!

~o~

For a while, Dean was happy to model for his alpha. Dean took note of which panties sent that particular gleam to Cas’s eyes, while Castiel noted which made his pups freckles glow, or hugged the curve of his ass, or framed his cock the best. 

And on the whole, Dean was ok with Cas’s choices. He’d gagged at the sheer camo thong, and Cas had laughed before putting them on the “we’ll revisit them at the end, Dean,” pile. They’d argued over the placement of the bees (“But I like seeing them buzzing around your cock, is not going to save me from humiliation!”, “Fine. The revisit pile.”), and exactly how skimpy something was before it was too skimpy. The alpha had taken one look at Dean’s outraged face when he held up the thing, before dropping them to the floor with a laugh. 

So it was all fun, it was all good. And then Cas held up the… shorts. Well, they were kinda like shorts. Boxer shorts, except they were pink, and shiny, and looked like they would _flutter_. And Dean did many things, but he didn’t _flutter_ \- even if fluttering looked like it would be fun. And sexy. And like Cas would like it. 

A covert look at the alpha revealed that Cas would really like it.

“Dean, try these on please.”

It would be so easy to just obey. He could model them, then tell Cas he didn’t feel comfortable in them, and then Cas would be disappointed, but that would (probably) be the end of that. 

“They’re ugly, Cas. You can put them the fuck away!” 

And he might have added a foot stamp. 

Dean didn’t know why he was pushing Cas. Maybe he wanted to see if how much Sam had rubbed off on him. Maybe he wanted to… make sure Cas cared? Or maybe he was just embarrassed and wanted Cas to suffer too. 

Or maybe he just wanted a damn spanking.

His alpha’s eyes widened, before a certain smug smile graced his lips. “Did I somehow imply that there was an option here?”

It was a trick question. Cas never implied anything. It was, or it wasn’t, there was no in between. 

“Of course not, Cas. But I know you’re busy, and I’m pretty sure you said we’d be back by three, and it’s already-“ 

And oops. Cas was on his feet and striding towards Dean, who neatly backed himself into a corner. 

“Already well past time to remind you about shopping etiquette.” 

With one arm gripped firmly, Dean was dragged across to the corner. Capturing Dean between his knees, Cas made a show of placing the red lacy panties to the side, before pulling Dean’s current panties down to mid-thing, then laying Dean across his lap. When Dean looked directly ahead he could see the red panties. Behind that was a mirror…

“Oh. Oh, this is very nice, pup. I can see you from all sides.”

Castiel laid an experimental tap on Dean’s ass. Dean felt his cheek wobble even as his alpha growled happily. 

“Oh, pup. I think we’ll be investing in a mirrored room…”

Slow and steady, Castiel spanked Dean’s ass, each slap reverberating through the room. For a few seconds, Dean looked at the door – could the people hear? Did everyone in the shop know what was happening – before his mind was pulled firmly back to his stinging behind. 

“Look at me, Dean.”

How the fuck was he supposed to look – oh… Gazing at the mirror Dean could see his alpha’s delighted expression grow as with each spank he looked in a different mirror. Getting a new angle on Dean’s ass.

It was… embarrassing. Surely his ass wasn’t so interesting Cas had to look at it from every direction? 

Cas growled again. “More than interesting, pup. I love your ass.” 

Laying down another firm spank, Dean met the alpha’s eyes in the mirror. 

“I love watching the way your ass moulds to my hand. How it gives under pressure and reddens as I work at it. And this way I can see your eyes darken with arousal.”

“No, Cas, I-“ It was an automatic response. Cas just chuckled darkly. 

“You’re telling me you don’t like this?” Another firm tap was laid upon the under curve of his ass. Stifling another groan, Dean watched Castiel’s eyes flare as he watched his ass shake in fuck knew how many mirrors. 

It was something else watching Cas watch him. Whenever Cas spanked him – spanked him like this, for fun - he always knew how much the alpha loved it. The catch of his breath, the jut of his cock, the scent of turned on alpha. But _seeing_ it. Seeing his mates eyes tinge alpha red as they stared at his ass. 

Which, if Dean turned his head and looked at the right angle, Dean could also see. Cas brought his hand down sharply again, and Dean could not only feel, but could _see_ the red of his handprint bloom across his skin. A squeak was forced from him, more from arousal than pain. Squeezing his ass cheeks together, he attempted to hide the scent of slick, but given the way Cas’s hand paused at the cleft in his buttocks, and the way his alpha’s cock was now pressing hot and hard against his stomach, he failed.

And that really wasn’t a bad a thing. Castiel’s hand stilled, resting against the plush curve of Dean’s ass, and Dean pushed back, wanting more, wanted the sweet burn. Castiel just laughed lowly. 

“I’ll spank you properly when we get home, pup. Now, I want you to look after me.”

And Dean was on board with that! Gladly tumbled off Cas’s lap, jamming his body between Cas’s clothed knees. Grabbling with his alphas zip, he practically ripped the trousers down – only to have them catch at Castiel’s hip. Why? What force of nature stopped him from reaching his alphas hard… A button. A mother fucking button. What kind of asshole had buttons in their trousers? What the fuck was Cas thinking?

~o~

Laughing at his pups devastated expression, Castiel reached for his waist band, unbuttoning the offending article before lifting his ass and shucking both his trousers and briefs. The fabric bunched about his knees, but Dean pressed himself as close as he could, effectively trapping the alpha. Castiel smiled, as Dean focused on his hard and weeping prize. 

Running a tender hand through Dean’s hair, Castiel smiled as Dean pressed against him for a moment, nose nuzzling at the base of his cock as he inhaled. Eyes half lidded, Castiel watched Dean kiss his way up his length, before his cock was enveloped in Dean’s hot and wet mouth. Dean sucked just the tip on, rolling his tongue around, before slowly edging forward. Inch by agonising inch Castiel felt the moist warmth creep down his length. 

While he wanted to grab Dean’s head, and fuck Dean’s mouth until his knot swelled and he came down Dean’s throat, his pup wouldn’t be comfortable tied like that. The change room floor was hard: one of his nice kneeling pillows at home, however… 

Closing his eyes, he widened his legs as much as he could and gave himself over to Dean’s mouth, grunting as Dean’s nose hit his pubic hair. 

“Yes… good boy. That’s it, Dean. All the way. I love that you can take all your alpha’s cock.”

He was rewarded with Dean’s hum of happiness, and Castiel’s groan of appreciation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jerking forward, his cock hit the back of Dean’s throat, and his poor pup choked. Pulling back, he patted Dean’s hair apologetically, before calling out. 

“Yes?”

“Sorry, Sir. I didn’t realise you were busy. Just checking that the clothing is acceptable.”

“Yes,” Castiel grunted as Dean took him deep again, fingers coming up to massage at his balls. “We’ll take them all.”

“Yes, Sir. Is there anything else I can-“

“That will be all.” Yeah, it was rude, and at the back of his mind he vaguely acknowledged Dean could very well find his way across his knee for such behaviour, but at that moment, he couldn’t. Dean’s finger, warm with his slick, brushed across his asshole, the light pressure pushing just the pad in.

“Dean!” was all the warning he gave before he came. 

Dean pulled back, eyes closed, mouth open as come striped across his face. His hands felt their way along the curve of Castiel’s ass, until one hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, the other squeezing at his knot, milking him until his cock gave one, last sad spurt.

Castiel didn’t take his eyes away from Dean, as his omega swiped his fingers through the mess on his face, bringing them to his mouth. Noisily, he sucked his fingers clean, before carefully opening his eyes to look guilelessly at his alpha. A look somewhat diminished by the come coating his lashes. 

“Did you mean to do that, Cas?”

Growling deep in his chest, Castiel hauled a smirking Dean to his feet, roughly pulled his panties up, before flinging the door open. 

“Wait, Cas!”

His forward momentum was stopped by Dean hanging off his arm. Dean didn’t let go at his warning growl. 

“Cas! Your pants!”

Oh. Right. 

Ignoring the flushed sales assistants, he dropped Dean’s arm, pulling his pants up, grumbling as hard and aching knot was caged by his clothes. 

“We’ll be back in an hour. Please have all the panties in that room packages up.” The shop assistants scurried to obey. Idly he noted he’d need to leave a big tip. Something to cover air freshener for the change room.

“Awww, not the-“

“ _All_ of them. Even the gold.” Castiel’s voice was firm and Dean melted. 

“Yes, alpha.”

 

~o~

When they walked through the door, Gabriel was already there, vibrating with barely contained excitement. Sam was somewhat more relaxed, behind him. 

“Finally your home! Are you ready to-“ 

His voice trailed off as he took in the couple. Castiel was all puffed up, carrying at least six bags. Dean was wobbly on his feet, eyes unfocused, and stinking of sex.

“Tomorrow would be better,” Castiel informed him. “I’m just taking Dean to bed.”

Gabriel watched open mouthed as Castiel dragged his mate upstairs, before he turned to Sam, mouth turned down in a petulant pout.

“My shopping trips are never like that!”


End file.
